Insecure Relationships
by Evelyn Hayden
Summary: Someone new comes along, and she seems to get along with the guys a little too well. Who is this new girl really? What will Minami, Tabitha, Zippy, Chibi, and Evie have to say about it? And what happens when Evie Overhears?
1. Prologue- The New Girl

Note: I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's characters.  
  
Prologue  
  
The fifteen year old Vanessa Danatelle walked down the blacktop street.   
When she reached a small cabin on the outskirts of town, she took out an old   
fashioned key (A/N: in this case, a key much like what we use.) and unlocked   
the door. The inside was very welcoming. It was Warm and smelled of Chicken   
Soup.  
Bat, Vanessa's older brother was at the fireside finishing off the last   
of the soup. She looked at her brother thinking. She remembered the days   
when she was not poor and had it very well off.  
"Come," Bat said quietly. She could still hear the British accent in his   
voice and wondered if she had the same accent. "Oz is to flood the town in   
about three minutes." The two ate quickly and grabbed their few possessions.   
The climbed into two separate barrels. Vanessa grabbed her golden retriever   
and sealed her and her mid-sized golden inside the barrel. She brushed a   
lock of black hair out of her eyes.   
All of a sudden there were screams outside as people were engulfed in the   
boiling hot water. She held her breath as she felt the barrel start to   
float. When the ride stopped, she peaked out. She noticed right away that   
she was in a field. The sun just peaking up over the horizon. She climbed   
out of the barrel, her dog jumping out right away.  
She heard the sound of metal. and spun around. What she saw made her   
stare, five huge siloetts.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~Ok, that was probably really bad, but there is better stuff coming.   
Please ~~~ ~~~Review!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eternal Gundam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1- There's More Than One Way to ...

Chapter 1- There's More Than One Way to Embarrass the  
Perfect Soldier  
  
  
  
  
  
Vanessa was scared at first. She backed up and almost fell as she hit   
the barrel. As the Sun rose higher in the sky, she saw that they were   
strange   
Mobil suits. A man about 5'4"jumped down from the cockpit of a rather the   
rather dark Mobil suit. He stretched and walked over to her. As he got   
closer,   
she could see he had one very long braid and violet eyes.  
He smiled and did sort of a half wave, "Hey!! I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run   
and hide, but I never tell a lie!" he exclaimed in a happy-go-lucky sort of   
way.  
"Yeah, right, whatever you say Duo." said another man that had Bangs   
that   
seemed to be lazar proof. (A/N: sorry, I had to.)  
"Trowa, shut it."  
"No!"  
Duo ignored him.   
"I am Vanessa Danatelle. I can't seem to find my brother though." She   
looked past him at the other Gundams wondering slightly if she would meet the   
other pilots.   
Duo grinned and turned to the Gundams, "YOU GUYS, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN   
HERE!" he yelled. She smiled lightly to her. "We'll help you find him."   
Though Duo had yelled at all of them, only two of them came out. He turned   
back to Vanessa and began introducing them. "Vanessa, this is Quatre, Wufei,   
Trowa, and H- HEERO, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!!!!" Duo shook a fist at the   
Gundams with huge wings.  
"Shut up Maxwell, I'm convinced Treize is around here. I'm not going to   
let him get away with killing that man earlier."a monotonous voice said from   
within the Gundams.  
"YOU LIAR! WE WATCHED TREIZE AND HIS FLEET LEAVE THE COLONY!!!" Duo   
yelled. There was no response. A sly look came over Duo's face. He looked   
at the Gundams with an evil smile on. "I'll tell Relena." He didn't have to   
yell it, he knew Heero had heard him. The Cockpit opened and the Dark   
soldier   
jumped down and walked over.  
"Fine... just don't tell Relena... I hate it when she yells..." The   
Dark   
soldier glared silently. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend."  
"I am!!!! and what's that supposed to mean Yuy?!"  
"Exactly what I said, Maxwell!"  
"I'M TELLIN RELENA!!!"  
"HELP!!"  
"Haha!!!"  
"What?!"  
"The Perfect soldier's scared of a girl!!!!"  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU MAXWELL!!!!" Heero tackled Duo and started pounding   
the crap out of him.   
Quatre rolled his eyes, "They do this all the time, and here I go once   
again to be peacemaker... and save Duo's ass." he muttered before jumping   
into   
the fight.  
Quatre pulled Duo out from under Heero. Heero was now punching the hard   
dirt. Duo laughed and ran, then hid behind Vanessa.   
"MAXWELL, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!!!!" Heero yelled at Duo before   
Running at him. Heero ignored the fact that Vanessa stood between him and   
his   
Target. As Heero got closer, Vanessa held her hand out. Hero kept charging   
ahead thinking he could knock the head-strong teen out of his way. He was   
wrong. As he got closer, he hit some kind of magic forcfield and went flying   
backward. Everyone laughed exept for Heero. ((A/N: Ok.. So they're a little   
out of character... so what? IT'S MY STORY!!))  
She blinked thinking about what Heero had said the first time she heard   
him. "Heero,  
what did this man look like, the one Treize killed?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
Trowa sighed, "He was about twenty, dark hair, a lot like your's, about   
six foot seven,  
give or take a couple inches, and he had an eternity sign tattooed on his   
hand."  
Duo stared at him in amazement, "You saw all that from your Gundams?!"   
"Heavyarms has a Magnification unit that not many people know about. I   
installed it."  
Vanessa had been in such deep thought as silent tears ran down her face.   
As Duo turned  
he noticed. "Vanessa, are you ok?"  
She nodded and wiped her eyes. she   
thought. "Trowa,  
can you take me there?"  
Trowa nodded slightly. Heero had already limped his way back to the   
cockpit and Wufei  
had just been watching. Quatre had also limped back to his Gundams mumbling   
something  
about peace. Trowa walked over to Heavyarms and jumped in. Wufei went to his   
Gundams as  
well. Heavyarms put a massive metal hand to the ground for her to ride on.   
She whistled and a  
Golden Retriever came running. Duo, who hadn't went to his Gundams yet- he   
was too busy  
yelling at Heero who was aiming a gun at him- walked over.   
"HAHA!!! I love goldens."  
(Inside heavyarms) "God save us all......" Trowa muttered shaking his   
head.  
(Back outside) Duo pet the Golden Retriever and retreited to his   
Gundams. The Golden  
and Vanessa climbed onto Heavyarms's hand.  
  
  
In a few minutes, the group came to a charred field. Parts of space Leos and   
Taurus lay  
scattered around randomly. Off to one side, there was a body, she recognized   
him right away,  
even from the distance. "Trowa, put me down..." He complied. Everyone   
stayed inside the  
gundams, as Vanessa walked over to her brother and pulled a necklace off of   
his neck. She felt  
tears coming to her eyes, but fought them back. I can cry later.... She   
silently pulled out a  
lighter and let her brother's body on fire. she fastened the necklace around her neck.   
"Vanessa, do you have a place to stay?" came Quatre's voice from one of   
the gundams.   
"No."  
"Than come to the Winner mansion with us."  
"As long as it's no trouble."  
"Of course not!"  
"Alright."  
With that, the group went off back to the mansion.  
  
  
  
**I hope that wasn't as bad as I think it sounded! I'm doing ITBS testing at   
school... no fun......   
I'll try to finish the second chapter and get it out tomorrow. Please   
Review!!!!!!**  
Eternal Gundams 


	3. Chapter 2- Always go for the Weakest Lin...

Chapter 2- Always go for the Weakest link first, it's easier to break the   
Chain.  
  
Quatre lead the group into the main living room. Everyone except Vanessa   
Found a place to sit without paying any attention to the wonderous room around   
them.  
Vanessa stared around the room amazed. Her eyes fell, first on the great   
Crystal Chandellier in the center of the room. The walla were beautful dark   
redwood that blended with the Grand Piano and the Beautiful furniture in the   
room. The Grandfather Clock struck 8:00 pm. Vanessa was startled a little.  
"I'm very tired, is it alright if I just go to bed?" She asked politely.  
"Of course. Here, I'll show you the way." Quatre replied glaring at Duo   
momentarily.   
"Thank you so much for letting me stay here. If you ever need anything,   
let me know, I'm good at pretty much everything." Vanessa said once the two   
were out in the hall.  
"Everything?"  
"Yeah, name something."  
"Ferensic Science?"  
"Solved Five cases for the CIA before Oz took over."  
"Biology?"  
"Too easy. Spent a long time studying it."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. It's all pretty easy stuff, once you've learned it."  
"Wow."  
"I don't mean any offense, but you seem very educated for a Poor girl.   
May I ask how?"  
"No offense taken, it's alright. I wasn't always poor. Not too long   
ago, I was very rich, but them My mother left, and left me and my Brother with   
my father. Since my Father was only wealthy because of the Danatelle Fortune,   
and the Danatelle side of my Family is my mother's side, She took the Fortune   
with her. Only leaving one thing to my brother and I, this necklace."   
Vanessa lifted a necklace off her neck and held it out for Quatre to look   
at.   
Quatre looked at the Gem in the middle smiling a little. "It's very   
beautiful."  
"Thanks."  
Quatre turned a corner and opened a door. "Duo's across the hall,   
Heero's two doors down, I'm at the end of the hall, Trowa's next door, and   
Wufei is next to Duo." he said pointing to doors. "My sisters are two floors   
up. If you need anything, find one of us."   
"Thank you." She Hugged, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Quatre   
blushed heavilly and watched her walk into her room.  
  
  
  
Vanessa walked in and noticed a computer. she thought and layed down.   
She was gonna need sleep.  
  
  
Vanessa Sat up to the tone of the Grandfather clock striking downstairs. She   
silently stood up and strode over to her dresser. She lit the candle on the   
surface. No need waking anyone.  
Vanessa Brushed her hair, and changed into one of the flares in her   
closet and a blue t-shirt. As well as grabbing a gun, Vanessa pulled a   
syringe out of her few belongings. She pulled out a small bottle of a   
greenish sort of liquid and filled the syringe.  
Quietly, she walked across the hall. Halfway across the hall, the floor   
creeked. She continued hopeing it wouldn't wake anyone. She slowly turned   
the knob on Duo's door. She took a step in and found herself pinned to the   
wall with a gun right between her eyes. She followed the gun up to the face   
of Duo. Smiling a bit evilly, she put a hand on Duo's bare arm. She surveyed   
what he was wearing. Only black boxers. she thought raising one   
eyebrow. She pushed the gun away from her face and pulled Duo towards her.   
He welcome the invitation and kissed her deeply. Without him noticing, she   
pulled the syringe out from behind her back and injected it into Duo. Duo   
passed out almost instantly. She dragged him into bed and walked over to the   
computer.  
"Great. I suspected as much." she muttered almost silently. "When he   
wakes up, the only thing he'll remember is me and him." After a few minutes   
on Duo's computer, she had what she needed. She coppied all of the   
information held within Duo's computer onto a microchip. Then, crossed the   
hall back to her room.   
  
  
  
*this chap was really short, but it's ok! Alright. Please Review! The girls   
are coming tomarrow!!!*  
Eternal Gundam 


	4. Chapter 3- WHAT THE.....?!?!

Chapter 3- WHAT?!   
  


~*~*~ BEWARE!!!! Most of this chapter was typed and re-written by Zippy. (Who you will meet later. And it will be bloody, and painful, for Vanessa. That man-stealing WHORE. Evie shouts "Damn straight!" from the background.)~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  


"Jeez, Duo's sleeping in late!" Quatre exclaimed glancing at his watch. 

"I'll go get him." Vanessa volunteered. She stood up and walked towards the stairs.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Duuuuooooo." she crooned laying next to him. "Duuuuuuoooooo." 

His eyes opened slowly, "Wha... what?" 

"You've missed breakfast." 

"Huh?" 

"You were up late last night" 

He smiled, "Yeah, I remember." 

She kissed him lightly and stood up. "Let's get downstairs, Quatre has an announcement, but let's keep what happened last night between us, ok?" 

"Sure... By the way, You were great." 

She smiled at the compliment. I've had lots of practice... she thought. 

Soon the two went downstairs.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Well, Duo, you sure slept in late!!!" Quatre exclaimed as Duo and Vanessa walked back into the room. 

"Yep, sorry, I was up late working for Dr. J." Duo replied. 

"The girls are coming over today." Quatre announced to the people around the table. "Evie called this morning and said they were coming at 11:00. We have to get this place cleaned up. They're planning on taking us to lunch and then we're going with them shopping." 

"The girls as in Evie, Zippy, Chibi and Christi?" Trowa asked curiously. 

"Yes. Now, since breakfast is over, everyone go upstairs and clean your rooms, then meet in the living room so that we can clean the rets of this house." 

Vanessa smiled lightly. "Is there any way that I can help? Any way at all?" 

"Not unless you want to go help the guys clean their rooms." 

"I'll pass thanks." 

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE TO YOUR ROOMS AND HOP TO IT!!!" 

Quatre said with a tone of authority. 

Everyone stood up and left, with the exception of Vanessa. 

"Quatre, Do you happen to have a library?" 

Quatre nodded, "Of course, what would life be without a place to read?" He led Vanessa down a hallway and into a huge library. No one was inside. 

"Thank you, I was just wondering. Last night, I got an urge to curl up with a good book." Vanessa said quietly. She put a curious look on. "May I see your room?" 

Quatre blinked, frozen in shock What an odd question... "Uh..... alrighty then."Again, Quatre led her in the same direction as before, only he walked past four doors. He stopped beside a door labeled ~*Quatre Raberba Winner*~, it was much like you would expect form an Arabian billionaire. It was very nice, and cozy. 

Big surprise, best there is... she thought looking at all the neato, high-tech gizmos.(From the desk of Zippy: Gizmos.... hehehe (0=) Bad thing is, the more expensive, the easier to hack. Well.... bad for them anyway... She smiled her little innocent smile, it made Quatre go crazy. 

She strode into the room, Quatre following like a bizarre, little puppy-dog. He closed the door behind them. She turned to him with the smile still on her smug face. He smiled right back... the idiot. She slowly walked up to him. Quatre couldn't tell that beneath her innocent facade was a devilish intent. 

She pinned Quatre against the wall and kissed him, hard. He welcomed it happily.   
  


To quote Zippy "INSERT LEMON SCENE HERE   
  


Vanessa sat up and grabbed her clothes. She dressed quietly and turned on Quatre's computer. She uploaded all his information. Stealthily, she walked out, leaving the sleeping Quatre alone.   
  


*******   
  


Vanessa walked quickly into her room and slipped her disk of stolen information into her hard-drive. She hit "enter" and a com link appeared on the screen. She smiled. 

"Two down, three to go, Treize." 

The image of Treize grinned sardonically. "Excellent, not long now." 

"I've sent you Duo, and Quatre's computer files, plus as an added bonus, all the codes. I have to go now, there are a bunch of women coming today. I'll let you know when I get Trowa." 

Treize nodded "Alright, don't let any of them know who you really are." 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Over and out." 

The comm link closed.   
  
  
  


Treize spun towards the window, finger-tips to finger-tips (heheh like Mr. Burns!!!), evil grin still in place. 

"Won't be long now, you'll ne under my control, and no one can stop me."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Confused? Good! *evil laugh* Don't worry, I will clear up in the next chapter!! (mebbe) Sorry for being so short, and it taking soooooo long. Anyway, in the next chapter, the girls are coming to visit!! And they're not just coming for the afternoon. What will happen when they find out about this "Vanessa"? (Or more importantly, what will ZIPPY do about it?) GIVE FEEDBACK, PLEASE GIVE GENEROUSLY!** 


	5. The Girls Come To Visit

Insecure Relationships  
  
Chapter 4- The girls come to visit  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry it took this long, but I needed my friend to help me and it took us longer  
to get it out than we thought it would. Also, the character "Christi" didn't work out because I  
could not perfect her personality. Hope you like this chapter, #5 is coming along nicely and I  
promise it will not take nearly as long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first floor of the winner mansion was so silent you could hear a pin drop, All of a  
sudden the front door burst open.  
"HEY EVERYONE, WE'RE HERE!!!!!" Evie shouted.  
"Wazzup my peoples!" Yelled Serendipity (A/N: whom will be called zippy from now  
on.).  
"Hi Ya'll!" Tabitha said as loud as she could   
"Konnichiwa!" Minami exclaimed.   
"Hello Friends!" Chibi said.  
Their enthusiastic greetings earned them stares from the help. The 5 noticed and turned  
red, giggling.  
"Hey! Where the hell are they?!" Serendipity remarked.  
"Uhhhh... Dunno, probably asleep." Evie replied.  
"Yeah." they agreed  
"Hows 'bout we's goes an' find theyam" Tabitha suggested.  
"Yeah" They agreed... again.  
"Let's split up." Chibi replied.  
"Yeah." Minami said   
"No need" said a voice from the top of the stairs.  
The five girls turned their attention to the guys standing at the top of the stairs, along with  
a girl they'd never seen before.  
"ummmm... And who is THAT?" Zippy asked.  
"Oh, that's... Vanessa." Quatre answered aggravating Tabitha with the familiarity in his  
voice.  
The five girls stayed uncharacteristically silent, not liking the girl on the stairs right off.   
Call it Woman's intuition, but tere was just something about her they didn't trust.  
The five guys descended the staircase... well.... except for Duo who slid down the banister.  
"Vanessa, these are the girls," explained Quatre. "This is Tabitha Jackson, Minami  
Hasukawa, Evie Hayden, Serendipity Carrington- we just call her Zippy -and Chibi Ikari."  
Vanessa's polite smile was met by 5 icy glares. Vanessa's smiled faded, I'd better watch  
out for these girls, they might get in my way. Vanessa thought warily.  
After the group said their Hello's Evie remembered something.  
"Weren't we gonna go shopping?!" Evie exclaimed.  
"Yeah! We were!"  
Vanessa yawned, "I'm gonna stay back and take a nap."  
"Good bitch..." Zippy muttered just loud enough for Vanessa to hear.  
"What?!" she screeched.  
"You heard me!!" Zippy said in an even voice. "Don't make me repeat myself just  
because you're deaf!"  
The other four stifled laughter.  
"Ok, let's all get ready!" Minami exclaimed.  
Quatre stopped them as they started up the stairs, "Alright, there's an extra room, anybody  
can have it. I would like someone to be in it so that my sisters don't take it over too."  
"Count me out! I'm sleepin' with my Duo-baby!" Zippy exclaimed. Duo grinned.  
"I'll take it". Minami Volunteered almost too quickly.  
"Alright, take your stuff up to your rooms and meet me back down here in half an hour."  
"Yes Sir!" they exclaimed and started upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Quatre grabbed his shoes and put them on, watching the ever-graceful Tabitha as she  
flitted about, putting her things away.  
"I'm really Glad you're here, Tab."  
"I'm glad I'm here too  
"Ready?"  
"Yep Don't forget your keys!"  
"I won't." The two exited, Quatre made sure to lock his door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Which Drawers are mine?" Chibi asked.  
"I don't care, just cram my stuff together, I ain't got much anyway."  
"Alrighty."  
"Well, I think we should leave, Evie'll have a cow if we're late."  
"You're right, let's go."  
Heero left, remembering to lock the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Hmmm... so glad to see you again, hun." Zippy said giving Duo a big bear hug.  
"Ditto, Cutie, Ditto."  
"Man, this almost makes me want to stay here instead of going shopping."  
"No kidding."  
"But, we gotta go."  
"Too bad."  
The two walked out into the hall, Duo turned to lock the door. Next door, Zippy saw  
Wufei doing the same.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"C'mon Trowa. We got to go. The others will bite my head off if we're late."  
"Yeah, since you always rag on them not to be."  
"Oh, shut up."  
Trowa stopped, keys in hand, but Evie stopped him.   
"C'mon." She pulled him down the hall.  
"But Evie the door-" Trowa protested. He gave up, leaving the door unlocked.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Vanessa smirked as she watched the limo drive off in the direction of the mall. She then  
turned and walked out into the hall. She reached for the doorknob to Trowa's room and, of  
course, found it unlocked. She entered the room, put a microchip into the computer and  
uploaded a copy of every drive onto the disk. Then she left the room, no evidence that she had  
even been there.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Evie jumped out of the limo first, followed reluctantly by Trowa. Then the door on the  
other side opened and everyone piled out.  
"Thanks." Quatre said through the, now open, driver's side window. "I'll call you when  
We're ready to go home. But for the time being, go home and make sur no one decides to break  
in."  
  
"Ok sir."he said in response and drove back the way they came.  
"So what movie are we gonna see?" Evie asked.  
"How about... hmmmmm... Star Wars Ep. 2?" Trowa requested.   
"Hell no. How 'bout MIB2!?!?"Evie countered.  
Zippy smiled, "oh baby, Will Smith all the way!"  
Chibi grabbed Heero's hand and yanked him into the theater.  
Tabitha rolled her eyes, "C'mon guys."  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
Later...  
  
The girls were the first to exit the theater, jabbering among themselves and being rather  
obnoxious. The guys trailed about 20 feet behind them.  
A security guard approached the guys. "Those woman are causing quite a ruckuss, do  
you know them?"  
The guys looked at each other for a moment, "No, no, we don't know them, it's not like  
they'd be our girlfriends or anything, naw..." they all said various phrases giving the point that  
they had no Idea who "Those woman" were.  
Chibi turned around, "Heero!" his head snapped in her direction right away. "Hun, can  
you come here? I need you!!"  
The guard gave Heero a sarcastic smile, "Right..." and walked off.  
"YAY! SHOPPING!!!!" Quatre exclaimed, earning himself strange looks from even the  
girls.  
Evie turned to Tabitha, "How do you put up with him?!"  
"I mean, he wears pink for god's sake!!!!!!!" Zippy said in disgust.  
Tabitha just smiled sweetly and shrugged.  
"Well you know what? Who cares, let's just shop!" (Chibi)  
The group flitted from shop to shop. The girls.... and Quatre, dragging the guys along.  
After a while, the 4 got pretty annoyed.  
"And we go home yet?" Heero whined to Chibi.  
"NO!!" Was the collective response.  
Heero clinched his teeth and reached for his gun, only to realize it wasn't there. He  
sighed, his arms getting tired from all the bags he was carrying.  
The remaining guys shared a similar problem. All their arms were getting pretty tired.   
They all were exhausted and silently vowing never to go shopping with the girls again.  
"Oh! Look!" Evie shouted.  
"Huh?" The group stared at her.  
"Build-a-Bear Workshop!!!" She giggled.  
Everyone groaned.  
"C'mon Evie. You're not serious?" Zippy asked.  
"Oh, just for a minute!"  
Eyes were rolled, and arguments presented, but in the end, no avail. She dragged them all  
into the shop anyway.  
Wufei grumbled something about this being worse than sending for Minami. The girls  
who heard him looked at him, then at Minami. She looked very hurt.  
"I think it's time to go." Zippy said glaring at Wufei.  
"Yeah!!" The guys chorused.  
The group left the mall feeling very angry with Wufei and very sorry for Minami.  
  
  
  
**Back at the mansion**  
  
  
The group walked in unusually quiet. The guys dropped the bags on the floor(covering  
most of it).  
Vanessa stood at the top of the stairs, watching, her eyes narrowed.  
The girls grabbed a few bags and the guys and headed upstairs as Vanessa started  
downstairs. Zippy stuck out her foot and Vanessa tripped over her Barbie heels, and fell down  
the stairs.  
"Oh! Vanessa!" Quatre exclaimed. "Are you alright?" He started down the stairs.   
Tabitha grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him up with them. Trowa snickered.  
"C.mon Quat hun. We've got to get ready!" Tabitha dragged him upstairs, leaving  
Vanessa at the bottom.  
God Damnit! What did I ever do to her? She doesn't know my scheme! Vanessa  
thought grumbling.  
  
  
**Minami's room**  
  
Minami sat at her dresser, staring at herself in the mirror, contemplating the wild card that  
life had dealt her.  
There was a knock on the door and a familiar voice said, "Hey gurl, you gettin' ready?"  
"Come on in!" She replied quietly. In response, the door opened and Zippy, Evie, Chibi  
and Tabitha walked in .  
"Hey there!" Tabitha said, grinning. "Why ain't you gettin' ready yet?"  
"Well, I.... ummm...."  
"Don't know your way around a make-up case?" Zippy suggested.  
"Uh... Yeah..."  
"Shoot huney. It's alright, we'll getcha gussied up in no time!" Tabby exclaimed.   
"Won't we girls?"   
"Sure we will!" Evie, Chibi, and Zippy agreed.  
"Hmmm.... We'll start with hair," Zippy began. "Then make-up, then..... the dress." She  
grinned.  
So with combs and eyeshadows in hand, the four girls set to work.  
  
  
  
....later......  
  
"Where are they?!?!"Heero gritted his teeth in frustration.  
"What'd you mean 'where are they?'?!?!? They're always late! You have to expect it by  
now!"  
"Not from Evie. That girl wouldn't be late unless she was dead." A 'look' passed over  
his face. "I'd better go check on her...."  
Just as he began to ascend the stairs, a voice said, "We're ready..."  
Four of the girls appeared at the top of the staircase.  
Tabitha stopped, "Come on!" She motioned for the fifth girl to come out. In response,  
Minami appeared. Every guy's jaw dropped, Wufei's the lowest.  
When had his shy little onna become so gorgeous? He almost couldn't believe his eyes.  
The vision of beauty at the top of the stairs couldn't be his Minami, she just couldn't  
be......  
Minami was outfitted in a silky, red, Chinese dress that clung to her petite form. It was  
long, but slit almost to her hips. The girls had done her hair in an elegant topsy-twist, leaving a  
long terres to fall over her shoulders like rain. They had given her smokey eyes with black  
eyeshadow, and colored her lips dark red. The effect was simple, elegant, and sexy.  
Tabitha, Evie, Zippy, and Chibi grinned at Wufei's reaction. Tabby gave them a look  
that clearly said, "Mission accomplished."  
The girls had all gotten pretty dressed up, after all, it was a special occasion.  
Evie was the first to descend after Minami. Her medium-length, light brown hair was  
done up in a sleek french twist. Her blue eyes were heightened by shimmery blue eyeshadow.   
Her pale skin was highlighted by her sky blue dress, which was pretty short by normal standards,  
but since she was pretty short, it was long by her's.  
Then, came Tabitha. Her masses of strawberry-blonde curls were half up in a bun and  
Yellow eyeshadow brought out her blonde highlights. She was dressed in a long-sleeved, mint  
green dress. It was wide-skirted, just like her Georgian ancestors would have worn.  
After Tabitha, was Chibi. Her short, straight, blonde hair hung around her face. Her  
lavender eyes were made more prominent and her cheeks rosier by purple eyeshadowand pink-  
tinted gloss. She wore a long purple fish-tail gown, which looked quite strange since she was  
even shorter then Evie.  
And last, but not least, Zippy. She had left her black-brown hair to wave down her bacc.   
Her golden eyes were painted dark brown, her lips colored a couple shades lighter. Zippy's  
gown was black and medieval with silver trimming. It fitted her tall, thin form loosely and  
trailed behind a little.  
The 5 decended the stairs, and Duo exclaimed "Damn, you girls lookin' good tonight!"  
As the girls reached the bottom of the stairs, Vanessa appeared at the top.  
"Hey, wait for me!!!!!!" Vanessa's appearance could be discriber in one word: Slutty.   
She had decked herself out in a white, lace-up, thigh-high boots. She had troweled white  
eyeshadow all the way up to her eyebrows and slathered her lips with bright pink. Halfway  
down she tripped on her Barbie heels and rolled down the stairs, Zippy and Evie moved out of  
the way, to let the rolling Vanessa pass. Zippy strolled elegantly over and leaned over the fallen  
Vanessa.  
"Weren't you informed that this was a formal dinner party?" Zippy remarked.  
"This is formal." Vanessa replied.  
"No, this, is formal. Evie swept her hand out indicatingly to the others, and herself.  
Evie and Zippy walked back to the group and glided into the dining room.  
Quatre walked over and seated Tabitha and Minami before taking his seat at the head of  
the table. The rest of the gang took their respective seats. Duo sat next to Minami on Quatre's  
left side. Then sat Zippy followed by Trowa and Evie. To the right of Quatre sat Tabitha and  
Wufei then Vanessa, Heero, and Chibi.  
Quatre stood up and raised his glass. "I would like to propose a toast..." He grinned. "To  
our lovely ladies here, may their visit be great."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!!! I'M FINISHED!!!! it only took me a year!!!!! ^.^ I'm sorry about that. I  
hope someone out there is still reading my stuff!!!!!!! I got help from a friend on this one and we  
went way overboard on this chapter to please R&R. 


End file.
